User blog:Habrish/General Game Tips
Hi everyone, I just thought I would give a couple of general playing tips on how we race through rooms so quick. 1. We turn off the sound of the game. As soon as we did this quite awhile back, we noticed we hardly ever use flying times any more. Why? The music doesn't make us panic and use one before we need to. We have finished rooms and games with 1 second on the clock many times. 2. We always listen to music. Sometimes we make a playlist on Spotify other times we just listen to whatever we are in the mood for. It helps keeps us in a groove and not get bored in one room so much. 3. Even though we don't play with the game sound on, we do keep an eye at the clock on the top of the screen to decided if we want to use a eyeglass or other tool. We try to save them only for room that use passes to we are not wasting passes. 4. We keep track of where the hardest things to find for us are. Write the down if you have to. After a few in the room move on the next hardest object and so. Before you know it you will the room down pat. 5. Walk away. If you aren't feeling it. Walk away. Do something else for awhile. Go outside, make a call, do what you need to do. We make mad dashes to change a room color on days we are both home so we can tag team. Then other days we don't play at all. We send and visit every day. We just don't play the map every day. 6. We always dispel the anomies when we are turning a room to black. Why? It gets us extra room CI without having to search the room. We then only have to deal with Dark, Match, and Morphs modes. Part 2 1. How to avoid MATCH MODE, MORPHS, and DARK MODES. Anomalize your board and never play those modes again. Or as long as you can keep your board covered so you can throw an anomaly the room where these pop up. We have been doing this in Candyworld to not play MATCHMODE. 2. When a room is in DARKMODE use a Magic Lantern then take a screenshot. Pause the game look for everything at your leisure using only one Magic Lantern instead of 3 or 4. This will involve going back and forth between the game and your picture. No magic Lanterns slightly scroll in do a slow sweep of the room from bottom to top (more stuff is usually on the floor). Make note of where other objects are the best you can. Scroll back out and keep searching until you find everything. 3. Tips for MORPHS MODE. Look out of the corner of your eye. The fight or flight instinct in you will catch movement out of the corner of your eye better than staring straight on. Look for things that just seem odd. For example why is a scroll in Candyworld? Oh it's a scrolling pin. Rolling pin/scroll MORPH. Look at one place count to 5 see is anything in that place changes, move on repeat. Look for things you know have changed in that room before. If all else fails slowly (but not to slow) click on everything that you usually have to find in that room one at a time. Take a few screen shots close together. Every 5 seconds. Compare the pictures. Look for changed or missing objects. When the objects change they go missing for a second or two. Tips for MATCHMODE. Try covering or only looking at half the screen at a time. Find all the matches on that side. Do the same for the other side. Then see what you have left. Click on something to see if has a match it should get a highlight. You don't have to find the match right away but you know to be on lookout for it. Category:Blog posts